Talk:Snivy
I will delete the statement in "Appearance" section that says that the Pokémon "looks gay" will be removed due to this being opinion LordChaotic 06:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon's Name Hi I have seen two names for this pokemon Tsutaja and Tsutaaja. On www.serebii.net it was listed as Tsutaja not Tsutaaja. Even on this wikia the name was Tsutaja until someone started saying Tsutaaja. Which name is right?? Pokemon4Life14 02:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Is it alright if someone makes a reference to the "Smugleaf" meme? (The Chillarmy = #571 Girl) You should see my topic. 08:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Its correct name is tsutarja. its pronounced SOO-TAR-JAH. Lots of people keep getting it wrong and say Tsutaja and Tsutaaja. Also, whats Smugleaf? Is that tsutarja's english name or something? Diamond397 23:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Smugleaf is just the fan name some people call it to save time. Crimsonnavy. 23:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) oh, okay. Diamond397 23:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC)diamond397Diamond397 23:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Its called Smugleaf because it has a smug expression. Look at that thing, it gives the impression that it thinks its better than you.Smugleaf 04:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Pictures i added a pic of it from the anime StrawberryFlowermaster42 01:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) StrawberryFlowermaster42 Tsutarja Stuff Tsutarja is cool. uh... thats about it. THE REAL NAME FOR THAT GRASS TYPE POKEMON IS SNIVEY! jeez Its awesome! I love its second form Janobii. well "Some large snakes such as pythons and anacondas have vestigial legs left over from evolution which are visible on the outside of them. Yet Tsutarja's legs seem to function. When Tsutarja is a Janovy and evolves into Jalorda, it loses its legs and its arms become small and stubby." so basically, it is literalally'' "evolution", just sped up?' Piplupower Updated moves list! It knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Leaf Blade, Slam, Grasswhistle, Leaf Storm, Wring Out, Attract, and the new moves Coil and Leaf Tornado. Another new move that it learns is Grass Oath. Just cut this out as it makes his descriptive paragraph to long winded. I propose ading a second collumn to his moves list to show HMs, TMs, and othe moves he lears outside of his standerd LvLing. Trainers coming to the page could simply scroll down and get a veiw of ALL possible moves. I thiink this would be a good idea for all the pages. Vulkan He'Stan 18:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Trivia(?) Should it be put in the Trivia that, when first revealed in Pokemon Sunday, Snivy was originally called "Smugleaf"? "Pokémon’s ‘Smugleaf’: A Meme In The Making It’s been a couple days since the new starter Pokémon for the upcoming Black/White were leaked in a Japanese magazine, CoroCoro. But already, we may have a new meme. The grass starter Pokémon, whose Japanese name is Tsutaja, has risen above the others and become an overnight internet sensation, inspiring conversation and not a small amount of fan art. Due to his half-closed eyes and apparent smirk, the green starter is quickly becoming known as “Smugleaf” or “Grinleaf” by English-speaking fans. “Smugleaf is the new trollface!” is a new rallying cry, referencing the face a person might put on while trolling on a forum. And looking at that new Pokémon’s self-contented grin, it isn’t hard to see the appeal." http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/smugleaf-snivy I don't know, so I'm posting this on the talk page. Meh. Meh... M - E - H. MEH!!! (And did I say "Meh"? ... What's that? I did? Okay...) Unsane (talk) 22:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Please help!! (Tiffany Sorenson) In pokemon white 2 I had chose Snivy for my start pokemon. I put him in my pc for a bit and then one day I was releasing some of my unwanted pokemon from the pc and released Snivy by accident! I know one way to get him back is to do the whole game over again but is there any other ways other then that and trade? I love the pokemon I have and would hate to see them go even with how much I miss battling Team Plasma...:( I might just have to...But is there any other way to get Snivy back? Please... Well everyone,this is been here for some time now without an answer. Too late to answer now. I've restarted my game. However,this isn't so bad. I'll get Snivy back,get to fight the gym leaders again and team plasma,all that fun stuff! :3 I look forward to it. So don't feel bad. In fact,so far It's been better then my old file. :P I even got Zorua back!